reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Narcisse
Lola finally falls to sleep in Mary's room the morning after she finds out about her beloved Colin MacPhail's death. Hours later she is present in the throne room as the King & Queen discus the furure bride of their 7 year old son Charles. Apparently her name is Madeleine and she is French, rich, and will be arriving that day by ship. Mary manages to tag along on the outing to be withFrancis. Lady Lola is a main character of Reign. She is the close friend of Mary Stuart and was one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting, along with Greer, Kenna, and Aylee. She is the mother of Francis's illegitimate child and Lord Julien's separated wife. When first arriving at the French Court, she was excited to be reunited with Mary. Soon her boyfriend, Colin, arrived to surprise her.Lola was taking a warm bath after with dealing with all the excitmaent of the day and getting ready for the royal wedding. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her . It was Colin. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone was celebrating with a grand party as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Mary greets people, with Aylee by her side. Lola is talking with Greer as she notices Colin, Greer as why he is talking to Mary instead of with her. Lola, annoyed states he's simply paying his respects to his Queen as he hands her a glass of wine. They both cheer and drink. Then all five girls dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Henry watches one of the girls dancing in the middle of the floor intently. Later that night at the bedding ceremony Lola and the girls decide to spy of the even, wanting to know what they will be in for on their wedding nights. When they decide they've seen enough, they run off in different directions. Scared and excited at what they just watched. Lola goes to look for Colin and appears to be unable to find him.Thinking that everything was going perfect, Colin was soon executed for trying to rape Mary, on orders from Queen Catherine and Lola blamed Mary for it. Later on, Lola betrayed Mary when she slept with Francis. Lola feeling ashamed soon learned that she was pregnant with Francis' child. She tried to get an abortion until Mary stopped her but ended up finding out about Lola's night with Francis and that the child was his. That event caused their friendship to fall apart as Mary no longer trusted Lola and would never forgive her. ☀"You are my Queen and we are your subjects. We're here in ''service to you. Whatever that means, whatever that costs us." : — '''Lola' : Lola finally falls to sleep in Mary's room the morning after she finds out about her beloved Colin MacPhail's death. Hours later she is present in the throne room as the King & Queen discus the furure bride of their 7 year old son Charles. Apparently her name is Madeleine and she is French, rich, and will be arriving that day by ship. Mary manages to tag along on the outing to be withFrancis. : Lola and the girls are all having a picnic down by the river. The topic of kissing comes up, Kenna say she wants a more experienced man, and Greer informs them she's never had her first kiss. Respectfully no one asks Lola. Sara D'Piro comes down and informs them that Mary's uncle Claude de Guise is waiting for her in her chambers. : It's morning time and Mary and her ladies are watching a tournament outside betweenFrancis and Tomás of Portugal. However Lola had to miss it, she has been instructed by her Queen to look after Sebastian. He was badly hurt a couple nights before and is recovering with Nostradamus by his side. Not long after she arrives does Bash send his caretaker away in favour of her. She reads to him a book. : The next day Lola decides to dress up as an Archangel, possible to impress Bash. However she receives the bad news when they realize Tomás is missing, and he might actually have been the one to order the hit that hurt Bash, and not Simon Westbrook. Francis is with them too, and the two brother go off to find him. Soon Bash is asking about her life, and he shows her the drawing he made of an Archangel. They continue talking and Lola tells him of her two dead old brothers. That night while at dinner Nostradamus is order by King Henry to read Mary and her ladies fortunes. He tells Lola she will love again, but tells Aylee she will never see Scotland again. He leaves and Mary follows him angry. : Francis and Lola had spent the night in a wooden cabin. Francis was already up and dressed, and was coming back to the cabin when Lola was finishing up. Francis’ mind was preoccupied on whether or not his mother was alive or dead. He was scared of what was going to happen, and didn't want to be around for Mary, and his brother's wedding. Mother wanted them to go over there lie again, as she did not want Mary to know they had been together. Francis assured her she would not. Lola did not want Francis to know of the baby so Mary had to keep it a secret from her husband. Lola later found a husband thanks to Greer who suggested Lord Julien and eventually married him. However a few months after their marriage, she discovered that he had been lying to her and using her only to get her money as he planned to eventually leave her. He changed his mind and decided to stay with her. Soon after, she found out her husband's true indentity due to Lord Julien's uncle Bartos appearing at their home. Lola accidently killed Bartos and in order to cover it up, they set their home on fire and faked her husband's death, never seeing him again. Some time after leaving, Lola went into labor and gave birth to a baby boy. Upon Lola's return to French Court with her son, she soon found herself at odds with Mary about sleeping with Francis as Mary unleashed the anger she bore for Lola. Mary dismissed Lola as one of her ladies but later, Mary is asked by Lola to be her son's godmother and the two reconcile. Lola eventually gained a new love interest, Narcisse whom she had a hard time denying her attraction to. She is portrayed by the English actress Anna Popplewell. Lola is a Lady-in-waiting . Ladies-in-waiting are women that have been handpicked to serve a Queen as her noble women.They are rich , noble notoriously young and beautiful women who are Queen's best friends. They are also known to the queen as her confidants and friends, which led to the queen sometimes having relatives to fill the position. Queen Mary's ladies-in-waiting took a vow not to enter the married state before Mary herself had found and married herself a husband. Not long after that Lola walked with Greer, and Kenna down the aisle for Mary and Francis' Wedding. Once it was over they all retreated to the wedding reception and danced together. However soon it was time for the consummation ceremony. While Francis' and Mary were in the middle of their bedding ceremony Lola was having a hard time watching, knowing she had just been with Francis the night before. Early Life Born and raised in Scotland while growing up with her best friend, Mary. She had two brothers who died of scarlet fever. Her parents are left with two children, Lord Fredrick and herself. Hstorically her name was Mary.She lived with her family in Scotland and then she went to the French court, France as one of Mary's Ladies-in-waiting.As a child she used to play with her best friends; Mary Stuart , Greer, Kenna and Aylee. Her first love interest was Colin. Throughout the Series Lola/Season One|Season One Lola/Season Two|Season Two ''Personality '' = ' ' Lola can be a bit outspoken. She is romantic, but not weak. She wants to be Mary's friend, but she also doesn't want to get hurt which may make her do some bad things in the future. In Sacrifice, Catherine described her as being the strong one of the ladies-in-waiting.Lola is a generous , kind , smart girl. She is a loyal friend and she cares more about her friends than herself. She is strong , fearless and brave. She is loyal to her Queen, and has a deep caring nature about her, but is prone to lash out when upset. She craves for love and is scared of being left alone. Her wish to find love often makes her reactive and she would often use her heart more than her head. She's shocked of how vicious the French Court was when her beloved was killed. Her wish to find love often makes her reactive and she would often use her heart more than her head. She's shocked of how vicious the French Court was when her beloved was killed. Throughout the season she starts being quite smart with how she interacts. She always tried to do the right thing, but doesn't always make it. She became pregnant with Francis' child while he and Mary were not engaged. Physical Appearance Lola is a pretty girl who has long, dark curly hair that contrasts to her pale skin. Her eyes are light blue and her lips are full and she has a slim figure. "Lola read to me as the romantic, and I immediately thought of the iconic image of Ophelia in the water, surrounded by flowers. She became our romantic type and kind of the heroine. And that kind of turned into having a 1920s vibe to her, and I think a lot of those silhouettes look so beautiful on Anna. So we kept her in a lot of plums 'and burgundies and pinks and lavenders, and keeping her feminine but also strong at the same time, because her character speaks out and is ''opinionated." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Lola.'' From Higher Ground, you can see her pregnant stomach, which lasts until the end of the season. Relationships |-|Romantic= Narcisse: Lola's new main love interest of the series. She met him during the plague and he eventually came to live at the French Court. (See Lola and Narcisse.) Remy: Julian was intended for Greer, but that was ruined when she got caught kissing Leith. Lola and Julien officially got engaged in Liege Lord. Julien is very protective of her and even shares his past life about how his past wives had died during childbirth and he doesn't want children. Lola trusts Julien by telling him that she is pregnant and he comes accepts to that and stay by her side. It is later revealed that Lord Julien is dead and Remy is pretending to be him. (See Lola and Remy.) Colin McPhail: Colin was Lola's long term partner since before the series to the beginning. They has been separated shortly after Lola left Scotland for France to be one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. However, not long after Lola's arrival at court, she's surprised by Colin whom had followed her there so they could stay together. They then asked permission from Queen Catherine if he could stay at court. Catherine asked to speak with Colin in private. Little did Lola know the price for Colin to stay at court would be to rape Mary. Colin got caught trying to do so and was killed for it, thus ending their relationship. (See Lola and Colin.) 'Francis: Lola and Francis had a one night stand when Francis and Mary separated. This resulted in Lola's pregnancy to which she went into labour during the season one finally. She regretted sleeping with her best friend's husband. Also ashamed and not wanting her child to be a bastard, she hid the pregnancy from Francis. Until she went into labor which she then felt it was necessary for him to know. Once Francis learnt of the news he left court, regardless of there being a plague to find his child. |-|Familial= '''Fredrick: Fredrick is Lola's older brother. Since he's her only sibling still alive, Lola despite being the youngest of the two, is very protective of her wayward brother. Fredrick travels around Europe gambling getting himself in debts and a few troubles. Lola goes around following helping him out of these situations. |-|Friendships= Mary Stuart: Lola usually struggles of her friendship with Mary because of what she feels for her as a friend and what she feels for her as a queen and sometimes that friendship and that duty are in conflict with each other. As of now, the relationship between Mary and Lola is damaged due to Mary finding out that Lola betrayed her by sleeping with Francis and is pregnant with his child. Mary feels threaten that Lola will ruin her marriage with her husband. Though Mary helped Lola find a husband so that "he" will be the father. Honestly Mary no longer trusts Lola and can't forgive her. (See Mary and Lola.) Aylee: Lola and Aylee first met in childhood when they were both chosen to be part of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. Their friendships was comforting in nature. After the siege of court during Left Behind, they comforted each other. When Aylee passed away, Lola grieved alongside the rest of their group of friends. Kenna: Lola and Kenna are close friends and both ladies-in-waiting to Mary, though they don't particularly spend a lot of time together. They often hang out with Mary, Aylee, and Greer. Kenna was the first to know of Lola's pregnancy and affair with Francis, also being the first person she confided in for advice. Kenna has also turned to Lola for comfort with the her marital concerns. During the second season, Kenna came across a Sex Journal and began helping Lola finding a match for her. Greer Castleroy: Lola and Greer are close friends whom have known each other since childhood, they are also both ladies-in-waiting for Mary. Most of their time spent together is shared between them and their group if friends consisting of Mary, Kenna, and formerly Aylee before she passed away. |-|Enemies= Appearances Name *'Lola' is a feminine given name of Spanish origin, it is a diminutive of Dolores. It means "lady of sorrows". *Lady-in-waiting is a title for noble women who are rich, loyal and best friend to a Queen *Lola is a lady-in-waiting to Queen Mary Stuart Trivia * * Her first love interest was Colin. *In Sacrifice, Catherine named her 'the strong one' of Mary's Ladies. *As of the end of Season One, has given birth to Francis and her child, Jean-Philippe. *Historically, Mary's four Ladies-In-Waiting were all named "Mary". **Mary Fleming **Mary Seton **Mary Beaton **Mary Livingston *She's the only woman, besides Mary Stuart, to appear in the opening sequence. *She is the first and only of Mary's ladies to become a mother. *Shes the only lady in waiting to appear in the opening sequence. *She was the last to let go as Mary's lady-in-waiting. *Lola was disowned by her family after King Francis publicy recognized their child. *Received her dowery from her marriage with Lord Julien back from Lord Narcisse. *Engaged to Louis Condé upon the request of Queen Mary. Gallery See Also Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Protagonist Category:Scottish Category:French Court Resident Category:Noble Category:Lady-In-Waiting Category:Lady Category:Catholic Category:Female Character